Karupin Love
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Lo vio pasar con su cabeza erguida su cola en alto y contoneando sus patas traseras mientras caminaba como si fuese el perro real de Inglaterra.


**D**isclaimer: Los 'personajes' no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto y Konomi respectivamente.

**A**dvertencias: CRACK con todas sus letras y la locura del autor. Obviamente Universo Alterno.

* * *

Karupin Love

Por: Gaa

* * *

Akamaru siempre veía a Karupin salirse del departamento de su dueño mientras que él se quedaba encerrado pegado a la ventana para el despiste de su amo. No comprendía por qué aquel animal tan _limpio_ y arrogante podía hacer aquellas cosas mientras que él sencillamente tenía que quedarse en casa.

Lo vio pasar con su cabeza erguida su cola en alto y contoneando sus patas traseras mientras caminaba como si fuese el perro real de Inglaterra. Tal vez su amo lo dejaba salir de la casa porque pasaba horas interminables afuera con una extraña red y palos, o porque no se preocupaba por él… pero aquello no lo comprendía debido a que siempre que llegaba aquel molesto gato estaba en la puerta esperándolo, o en el ascensor; y si en el hipotético caso que no estuviera aquel chico de mirada felina salía a buscarlo y lo cargaba jugando con él.

Pero si había una cosa que Akamaru le molestara mucho era el simple hecho de que aquel endemoniado gato se paraba sobre cerca de él admirando su estado cautivo. Comenzó a ladrar como buen canino para espantarlo pero lo único que lograba era que aquella bola de pelos se acercara más y más.

―_¿Pero qué demonios? _―pensó por unos momentos el mediano perro mientras intentaba traspasar aquella cosa transparente que le impedía poder coger a aquel desquiciante gato, pero Karupin no se movió ni un ápice. Se sentó allí y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que aquel perro y maullaba conforme los ladridos del más grande paraban.

―¿Qué sucede Akamaru? ―el canino de Kiba movió la cola y se fue con él olvidándose del minino que estaba afuera y dejándolo completamente solo, definitivamente era estúpido hacer aquello.

Por otra parte el gato de Ryoma permanecía allí esperando el regreso del dichoso animal, no sabía por qué pero le gustaba molestarlo.

―¿Eh?, Karupin te volviste a salir, ven vamos a casa ―su amo lo tomó entre su brazos y comenzó a jugar con él, se preguntó por unos instantes si aquel perro también jugaría con él de la misma manera que su amo lo hacía, de verdad le gustaba cuando le hacía cariños en su lomo o tras sus orejas, y erguía su cola cada vez más cuando aquellas manos pasaba por allí.

A la mañana siguiente algo extraño ocurrió. Su amo preparó su maleta de viajes y él quería ir también, pero al parecer esta vez no podría cumplir su objetivo. Su dueño lo tomo en sus brazos y tocó la puerta de aquel lugar donde residía el perro, por unos minutos se cuestionó qué estaban haciendo allí, pero cuando Ryoma lo pasó a los brazos que apestaban a canino se sintió estremecer.

―Te vendré a buscar cuando pueda Karupin ―comenzó a maullar intentando alejarse de aquella persona que lo tenía cautivo, pero cuando su dueño se adentro al ascensor ya sabía que nada podía hacer: lo habían abandonado.

Aquel chico lo dejó en el suelo y se fue en busca de su perro mientras cerraba nuevamente.

—"_Huele raro" _—pensó el minino subiéndose a un sofá de la casa y fue allí cuando lo vio: aquel perro que siempre miraba.

—Akamaru, él es Karupin más te vale que te portes bie, que no lo muerdas y no molestes —el perro profirió un alarido de asentimiento y caminó hasta el gato para olfatearlo.

—"_Con que Akamaru" _—repitió el minino con sus redondeados ojos mientras se sabía olfateado.

El perro incómodo por la presencia de aquel gato que siempre estaba afuera se echó a su lado tratando de mantener la calma que le producía tener a una arrogante mascota de otros en su lugar, donde él mandaba pero al parecer el minino no quería ser ignorado.

Contoneándose nuevamente se echó muy cerca de donde se encontraba el canino mirándolo casi de reojo sus acciones. Se acomodó de tal manera que ocupó todo el lugar, pero lo que nunca imaginó era que aquel estúpido gato astuto haría lo mismo _sobre él_. Quiso morderlo por aquel atrevimiento pero Inuzuka le advirtió con una mirada que lo tenía terminantemente prohibido, y allí comenzó su calvario.

Karupin dormía cuando Akamaru lo hacía, se 'bañaba' cuando el otro lo obligaban a hacerlo y se echaba como el perro lo hacía, ¡era una copia su suya!, él podía estar sin beber durante un día y el gato imitaba sus acciones sólo para joderlo, incluso dormían juntos ya que su amo había agarrado la maña colocarlo en la almohada que estaba al costado de su cama mientras que él se echaba en los pies de la cama.

—"_Estúpido gato" _—pero lo que más provocó su colmo e ira hacía aquel minino fue el hecho de que su amo sí lo dejaba salir por el pasillo del departamento, y el minino no hallaba otra forma de molestarlo que colocarse en la ventana arañándola tratado de llamar su atención, realmente no lo comprendía.

Por otra parte Karupin se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba pasar el bizarro tiempo con Akamaru, él era grande e incluso podía hacer lo que quisiera en la casa, mientras que él tenía que tener cuidado de no arañar los muebles y hacer sus _cosas_ en lugares como la cama de su amo, o el sofá.

Karupin envidiaba a Akamaru tanto como Akamaru lo envidiaba a él, y lo peor de todo es que al minino le gustaba pasar tiempo con aquel odioso perro.

Con el tiempo aquello que era odioso se transformó en costumbre, y la costumbre en necesidad imperiosa por seguir con su rutina, pero todo llega a su fin y tras el regreso de Ryoma, Karupin marchó con su amo.

La depresión animal era extraña y eso era lo que concordaban tanto Ryoma como Kiba.

Tarde se dieron cuenta de que Karupin echaba tanto de menos a Akamaru —ya que e minino estuvo mucho tiempo en aquella casa— y he allí del por qué siempre estaba en la puerta del vecino, o del por qué Akamaru siempre se ganaba en la ventana con su cola lánguida esperando la salida del minino así que —por el bien de sus mascotas— decidieron que cada cierto tiempo Karupin visitaría a Akamaru casi como un cortejo, y más de alguna vez sus respectivos amos se sorprendieron viéndolos hacer algo más que simples perros y gatos… no ahondarían en la vida sexual de sus animales —sobre todo en la parte de quién hacía de hembra ya que ambos eran machos—.

Pero se sorprendieron mucho más al saber que Karupin era el Príncipe y Akamaru la princesa… _literalmente_.

* * *

**LOL** y más LOL para mí que escribí esto, y para ustedes que se dieron la flojera de leerlo pensando que era algo más interesante.

Es primera vez que escribo algo similar, enserio, y lo tengo desde hace tiempo guardado pero no he podido evitarlo xD… el final lo hice algo tosco porque no sabía bien cómo terminarlo, pero creo que para ser la primera cosa de esta índole que escribo me quedo algo decente… por lo menos eso creo yo.

Espero sus tan bizarros comentarios como lo es mi escrito

Saludos: Gaa—

* * *


End file.
